csifandomcom-20200225-history
Agnes Kuchko
Boris Kuchko |occupation = Teacher Dancer |path = Serial Killer Abductor |victims = 3 killed 1 attempted |status = Incarcerated |actor = Dita Von Teese |appearance = A Kiss Before Frying }}Agnes Kuchko aka Ellen Whitebridge also known by her stage name "Rita Von Squeeze", is a "femme-fatale" serial killer in A Kiss Before Frying. Background Agnes Kuchko's grandmother, a French singer named Agnes LaPlouffe, was murdered by assassins sent by Bugsy Siegel for her love affair with Boris Kuchko, a Russian ballet dancer. They implicated Boris in it, however the case seemed pretty solid for the gangsters who did this to be arrested. However the defendants were found not guilty due the judge and lawyers being paid off. From that moment forward, Agnes always sought revenge on the decendants of the people who let her grandparents murderers escape. She met a man named Roderick Hammerbacher who was a club owner but also a schizophrenic. He immediately fell for her and became her accomplice in her plot for revenge. She bought a large van and fitted an electric chair inside of it and used it to kill her victims. Season Eleven A Kiss Before Frying She captures her first victim, Carlton Doreen, and then she straps him to the chair. Not enough current is put through the chair to kill him, as the purpose of the chair she designed is to generate enough heat to set his head alight, which is what happens. She then throws him out and leaves him to die but when the LVPD arrive, he is still alive. Later on she goes on a tour of the CSI Labs with David Hodges, in order to find out what she could about the case. She then encounters Greg Sanders to whom she tries to seduce after she finds out he is in charge of her case. Greg and Agnes go out on dates and start a relationship, although Agnes is also doing this so she can learn more about her case as she also developed feelings for him and was only using Roderick. She then goes on to capture her new victim, Elijah Newbloom III, who she succesfully murders this time. During this time her first victim, who is still in hospital succumbs from his wounds and dies, this leaves Agnes completely in the clear. Still maintaining a good relationship with Greg, she moves on to her next victim, Hammish Hershkowitz, and successfully murders him. But when the CSI team discover his name, Greg remembers his name, his knowledge of old Las Vegas history leads him to make a connection between Ellen's grandparents and her. This now leads her to have a motive and she becomes a main suspect but Greg refuses to believe that she is the serial killer and goes to meet up with her. She unwillingly arranges for Roderick to kill Greg when he goes to leave and then she would leave Vegas but Greg survives actually much to her happiness about him being alive and chases her to her coach. Agnes tries to convince him that they can leave together but Greg has her arrested when she tries to leave. Modus Operandi Agenes targeted people who were the grandsons of men connected to her grandfather's framing and trial. She would capture her victims in a large van and get Roderick to strap them to an electric chair. They would fatally electrocute them, just like her grandfather was executed and dump their bodies on the side of the road. With their first victim, this, however, did not work because of their use of a synthetic sponge which set his head on fire. He subsequently died in the hospital hours later from third-degree burns. They would later continuously improve their methods with each victim. Known Victims *2011: **January 5: Carlton Doreen **January 6: Elijah Newbloom III **January 7: Hammish Hershkowitz **January 8: Greg Sanders Victims by Proxy *January 8, 2011: The shooting by Roderick Hammerbacher : **Jim Brass (attempted; briefly shot at, but missed; survived along with numerous police officers) **Numerous unnamed police officers Known Accomplices *Roderick Hammberbacher (deceased) Appearance Season Eleven * A Kiss Before Frying Category:CSI: Las Vegas Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Females Category:Vigilantes Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Female Killers Category:Revenge Killers Category:Psychopaths Category:Assassins Category:Incarcerated